


we'll make it feel like the first time

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, sex instruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: “It’s not a seduction,” Viktor said, tossing the towel into the bathroom and walking forward a little. “It’s... We’ll call it a request for instruction.”“Oh?”“I am… inexperienced,” Viktor said, a twist to his mouth showingexactlyhow much it galled him to admit a lack of perfection in something. “You’re not. I’m tired of not knowing what to expect, and I trust you, so I thought I’d ask if you’d show me the ropes, so to speak.”
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	we'll make it feel like the first time

**Author's Note:**

> A little headcanon of mine that Rare Pairs Week gave me the excuse for! Thanks to [Riki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki) for their support and help!

It wasn’t unusual for Viktor to slip Chris his spare room key at dinner, or the other way around. Chris knew he was the closest thing to a friend Viktor had among the community of top international skaters, and he was more than happy to share a bottle of wine between skates, or listen to Viktor rant about which of his sponsors had tried to short him lately.

The first time it had happened, Chris had gone expecting sex, but it quickly became clear that wasn’t on the menu. This time, though… Chris looked at the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table next to the box of condoms, and then over at Viktor, shirtless and toweling his hair off. “Quite the straightforward seduction, Nikiforov,” he drawled, taking in the sights. Viktor’s bare chest was a marvel however many times Chris had seen it.

“It’s not a seduction,” Viktor said, tossing the towel into the bathroom and walking forward a little. “It’s... We’ll call it a request for instruction.”

“Oh?”

“I am… inexperienced,” Viktor said, a twist to his mouth showing _exactly_ how much it galled him to admit a lack of perfection in something. “You’re not. I’m tired of not knowing what to expect, and I trust you, so I thought I’d ask if you’d show me the ropes, so to speak.”

Chris crossed his arms, smirking. “Are you calling me a slut?”

He’d expected a bit of back-and-forth, but instead Viktor winced. “No, and I was afraid you’d say that.”

“Relax, Nikiforov,” Chris said. “I’m only teasing.” Chris _was_ a slut, and proud of it. He’d never had as much fun before he started keeping condoms in his skate bag. “What’s in it for me?”

“You get to say you took Viktor Nikiforov’s virginity?” Viktor tried.

Chris scoffed. “You’ve only won one season. Plenty of people have done that. Hardly worth bragging over.”

“When I’ve won four in a row, though…”

“Bold claim.” Chris took a step forward. Viktor mirrored him. “What did you have in mind?”

Viktor spread his hands. “Honestly, I tried to come to this without an agenda. You’re the expert, not me.”

“Hmm. Expert. I like that.” Chris took another step forward, and when Viktor did the same, it brought them within arm’s reach of each other. Chris caught Viktor’s eye and held it, and slowly, slowly lifted a hand to rest his fingertips lightly on Viktor’s pectoral. Viktor shivered, and below Chris’ fingers his nipple started to harden. Oh, this was going to be _fun._ “How much inexperience are we talking?” Chris asked. “Hand-holding, kissing…?”

Viktor wrinkled his nose. “Some kissing, none of it very good.” He grinned. “No hand-holding.”

“Well, we know where to start,” Chris said. With his other hand, he reached out and grabbed Viktor’s. “There. On to step two.” He used the hand on Viktor’s chest to take him by the shoulder and tug him forward into a kiss.

Viktor hissed in a breath when their lips met, but his free hand reached up to touch Chris’ face and he dove in. Inexperience, yes, but Chris could work with that; he’d trained virgins before. Viktor had enthusiasm in spades, which counted for more. Chris sank his teeth into Viktor’s bottom lip, calling a halt. “First lesson,” he said. “Some people go in for stripping as part of foreplay, but I’ve found it so much easier, and _so_ much more fun, if you’re already naked before things start getting interesting.” He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. In front of him, Viktor’s hands dropped to his sweatpants and he stripped them off. Chris paused in the unbuckling of his own belt to look. It wasn’t the most impressive cock Chris had ever seen, but it was just as pretty as its owner, slender and pale with a flush of red starting to build under the skin. “Can I blow you?” Chris asked, resuming his own endeavor towards nudity.

Viktor’s chest and neck flushed too. “Um,” he said. “Yes? Did that not go without saying?”

“Second lesson,” Chris said, kicking off his pants and socks. “Nothing with regards to sex goes without saying. Ask, and pay attention to the response. Anything other than an enthusiastic _yes_ is a _no._ ”

“Understood.” Viktor jerked his head towards the bed. “Shall we?”

“Mmm, in a minute,” Chris said, and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around Viktor’s hips and pulled their bodies together, making Viktor grunt into his mouth. Chris had three centimeters on Viktor height-wise, which normally he was very smug about but today was especially thankful for; it meant their cocks slotted together nicely, and he could feel Viktor hardening alongside him.

Chris kissed him well and thoroughly for a few minutes, tongue and lips working in harmony until Viktor was gasping. He slipped one hand down from Viktor’s hip to pass over one smooth cheek and give it a squeeze; immediately Viktor did the same, both hands glomming onto Chris’ ass like he’d been waiting for permission. Chris laughed, breaking the kiss. “Now we can go to bed,” he said, pressing one last peck onto Viktor’s red, bitten lips.

Viktor sprawled across the sheets like they were red satin, and Chris took a moment to mourn his recently-shorn hair. It would have looked spectacular spread out around him. Still standing, he inspected the lube, then tossed Viktor the bottle and a condom. “Bit of lube on the tip before you put the condom on,” he said. “Do you know how to put a condom on?”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Chris said, and settled onto his knees over Viktor’s lower legs. Viktor stilled, hand paused under the bottle. Chris met his eyes. “Go on,” he said, and returned his gaze to Viktor’s cock.

Viktor’s flush deepened but he complied, fingers of his dry hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a few strokes. He rubbed a bit of lube into the head and reached for the condom, tearing the packed open and sliding it on with the ease of practice. “Mmm, so you do,” Chris said. “Very well done.” Viktor shifted, a shocked little sound coming from deep in the back of his throat. Chris made a note of it.

“Now, if you’re going to grab my hair, do it with the clean hand,” Chris said. “Lube’s a bitch to get out of hair. Or wipe it on the sheets first, I’m not picky.”

Viktor instantly started rubbing his slick hand on the sheets. “I should have remembered to bring a towel.”

“I can get one,” Chris said, rocking back onto his heels as if to get up.

“No,” Viktor said, reaching out a hand to still him. Chris laughed. “I’ll just leave a huge tip for the cleaners.”

“Good plan. Scoot up.” Chris put a hand on Viktor’s ankle as Viktor shimmied up the bed until his back was against the pillows. Chris casually knocked his knees apart and crawled between them, keeping a careful eye on Viktor’s face. Viktor bit his lip, chest still painted a glorious pink. “Ready?”

Viktor nodded, and Chris went to work.

Viktor had chosen well with the condoms, Chris noted as he licked up the length of Viktor’s cock. Firm and slick but unlubricated on the outside. Perfect for blowjobs. Viktor cursed and strained under him, one hand flying to the back of Chris’ head. He had good instincts there too; his fingers dove into Chris’ curls but didn’t pull or push. Chris wrapped his lips around Viktor’s head and gave him a sucking kiss through the latex.

“Shit,” Viktor gasped. Chris couldn’t see his face from this angle but his thighs were tense and shaking under Chris’ hands. Chris hollowed his throat and took him deep, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Viktor shouted and bucked up; Chris, expecting it, moved with him, sucking hard as the condom pulsed in his mouth.

Chris ran a gentling hand up Viktor’s thigh and kept his cock in his mouth until Viktor stopped shaking, at which point he pulled off and stretched his jaw. “How are we feeling?”

“Christ,” Viktor said, a hand pressed to his forehead. His eyes were closed. “I see why people do this.” He opened his eyes and looked down at Chris. “I think I have to kiss you now.”

“I’ll taste like latex,” Chris warned, but he made his way up Viktor’s body and kissed him anyway. Viktor pushed a hand into his hair and moaned around his tongue. “When can you go again?” Chris asked, tipping his head to kiss down Viktor’s neck. “Can I leave a mark on you?”

“Below the collarbone,” Viktor warned. Chris ducked down under his clavicle and bit lightly. “Give me a bit, I’ll be good to go again soon,” Viktor said. “You next, what do you want?”

“Hmm,” Chris said into Viktor’s skin. He kissed the indentations of his teeth and sat up. “So many options.” He licked his finger and started toying with Viktor’s nipple, circling around it and watching it harden. “Anything you’re particularly dying to do?”

“I’d like to blow you at some point,” Viktor said, watching Chris’ finger move. “But it doesn’t have to be right now. Seems kind of a waste to do that twice in a row.”

Chris laughed. “I’ll definitely be able to go twice tonight, that’s for sure. Three times if we’re lucky and we time it right.” He looked away from his finger, out over the long expanse of Viktor’s firm, toned body. “Can I fuck your thighs?”

“Is that a thing?”

“Mmm, oh yes,” Chris said. He nuzzled under Viktor’s chin and kissed the sharp jut of his jaw. “Interested?”

“Sure.”

“Excellent. Pass me the lube and another condom, and then roll over.”

Chris gave his half-hard erection a few passes, rubbed some lube onto the tip, then rolled the condom on and gave it a few more slick strokes. Next to him, Viktor pulled off the spent condom, tied it off, and dropped it somewhere off the edge of the bed. Chris crawled back between his legs once he’d rolled over. “This may be cold, we didn’t think to warm it,” he said, pouring some more into his hand. “Ready?” Viktor nodded, looking back over his shoulder, and Chris slicked him from groin to knee on both thighs, rubbing the lube in with a gentle massage. Viktor’s eyes fluttered shut. “On your knees,” Chris said, wiping his hand on the sheets. “Head up or down is up to you, but keep your knees together. Cross your feet if you like, that can help.”

Viktor obeyed, bowing his back so his head rested against a pillow. Chris ran a hand over the arc of his spine and squeezed an on-display ass cheek. “I’m going to last longer than you did, so if you get tired or something starts to hurt, let me know and we’ll switch it up. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Here we go.” Chris arranged himself so his knees were pressed to the outsides of Viktor’s, lined up his cock, and pushed into the warm togetherness of Viktor’s thighs. “Shit,” he breathed. “With your muscle tone, this is going to be a _treat.”_

“Happy to oblige,” Viktor said. Chris shifted around until he felt the fall of Viktor’s balls nudge against the tip of his cock. Viktor sucked in a breath; that was the angle to aim for, then. Chris pulled back and slammed his hips forward. Viktor jolted with a shocked moan. Chris laughed and set a more gentle pace, steady but easier on Viktor’s thighs. It was still enough to rock Viktor backward and forward with every movement, though, and Chris watched the flexing of his ass with no small amount of pleasure. Viktor, after all, was very, _very_ well-made.

Chris remembered Viktor’s little sound from before and leaned forward. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, do you know that?” he murmured, tightening his grip on Viktor’s hips. “Even when you’re not naked and taking my cock like you were born for it, you’re stunning. Like this, you’re a vision. I can’t decide where I want to look.” Viktor moaned and tossed his head, pushing up to all fours. Chris bent until his chest was as tightly pressed to Viktor’s back as he could get it and still move his hips in and out. He bit into Viktor’s shoulder blade. “I wonder how many people watched you at practice today and went home and jerked off, thinking of you like this.” Another moan, this one sharper. “If anybody knew what we were doing they’d be so jealous of me. People would line up for a chance at you like this.”

“Chris,” Viktor panted. “Chris, harder, please.”

“As you wish.” Chris went harder, slamming his hips into Viktor’s thighs with every thrust. Viktor cried out and his hand went to his cock. “Are you hard again?” Viktor nodded; Chris could see his teeth sunk into his lower lip. “Want a hand?”

Viktor moaned. “Chris,” he breathed. “Chris, I want _everything.”_

Chris reached around and knocked Viktor’s hand away, taking hold of the other man’s cock. It was fully hard and leaking, making Chris’ strokes smooth and steady. “God, you’re incredible,” Chris said. “I’m going to _destroy_ you.” Viktor wailed and came all over Chris’ hand, and probably the sheets beneath them. His head dropped forward to the pillow again, back bowing into that gorgeous arc. “Fuck,” Chris said, feeling the telltale signs in his own balls. “Can I come on your back?”

“Yes,” Viktor breathed. Chris pulled out from between his thighs and pushed down on his ass until Viktor was flat on the bed. With fumbling hands Chris ripped his condom off and dropped it. His hand was back on his cock in an instant, and a few seconds later he pulsed and painted Viktor’s back with translucent streaks. Viktor gave a punched-out groan as they landed, squirming on the bed.

Chris fell down next to him, breathing hard. “Fuck, that was good.”

“It was, right?” Viktor said, peeking up at him from where his face was still pressed to the pillow. “I know the point is that I have no experience, but that was really good, right?”

“Really, really good,” Chris confirmed. “You’re a natural.”

“I have a good teacher,” Viktor said. Chris had to kiss him for that.

“Come on,” Chris said a few minutes later, once they’d gotten their breath back. He sat up and sought out his condom to tie it off. “Lesson number whatever is making out in the shower.”

“I can’t move,” Viktor mumbled into the pillow.

Chris laughed. “Really? Viktor Nikiforov, future four-time Worlds champion, undone by a little thigh-fucking?”

Viktor groaned and pushed himself up. “You’re right. I’m stronger than this.”

“That’s the spirit,” Chris said, and clambered off the bed. He stretched, smirking at the feel of Viktor’s eyes on his back. “Come on, Nikiforov,” he said. “I want you wet down.” He heard Viktor stand and then felt the warm press of a hand over his ass. Viktor dropped a kiss onto his neck and headed into the bathroom. Still grinning, Chris followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
